A Hedgehog in Transylvania
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic is transported back in time to Transylvania where he meets Van Helsing, and joins him on a quest to kill the vampire, Count Dracula. However, Dracula has plans for Sonic and the hedgehog's life is changed forever. A RP with VanFullMoonHelsing.
1. Entering Transylvania

A Hedgehog in Transylvania

by The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: Entering Transylvania

Sonic was sleeping in his bed. He was having a peaceful sleep, until his alarm clock started making the noise to wake him up, so he hit the snooze button, got out of bed, and yawned. Sonic put on some his socks, sneakers and gloves, then walked downstairs, opened the front door and smiled as a morning breeze came in through the doorway and blew past his quills. He stretched and ran out of the house, hearing the door slam behind him.

Sonic loved going on morning runs; he was very active and liked to exercise a lot. He ran through Station Square, feeling the wind rush past him. A smile crept onto Sonic's face. As he ran he turned a corner, closing his eyes, not noticing a portal opening in front of him he ran right into it, shocking him. Sonic tried to stop, but he fell through the portal, which closed behind him. He screamed, and everything went black. He fell through the swirling colours and came across a bright light at the end, then fell out of it and landed on dirt ground.

He groaned and stood up. Sonic looked around, wondering where he was. Everything he saw looked so old. Was he in another time? If so, he had to find out what happened. He stood up and saw trees and bushes surrounding the dirt-like beach he was on and saw the ocean not too far away from him. A few minutes later, he saw a boat reach the shore and two people walked off. He hid in a bush just in case they weren't friendly. Sonic saw one of them wearing a long trench coat and hat and the other was wearing a robe. The human with the hat and trench coat had a crossbow and Sonic's eyes widened when he saw it. He wondered why the human had all that fancy gear and sighed, wondering what he should do.

The humans were bringing two horses down from the ship as they walked down the ramp. Once they got down the shorter one with blonde hair got out a map.

"Okay, so we have to go through this forest and we will come across some mountains covered in snow. We will have to travel along them to get to the village," he told the trench coat human.

He nodded, his hat bobbing with his head. "Good. We should get moving then. Come along, Carl."

Sonic watched them leave. He was intrigued by what they had said, and decided to follow them. The two got on their horses and began to ride through the forest. Sonic following behind them, closely, yet not too closely. He stayed out of sight, wondering what they were up to. He needed information about this time, and perhaps they could help him.

Yet if they were up to no good maybe he shouldn't get near them and stop whatever they were doing. The crossbow was giving Sonic suspicions of what kinds of people these humans were, yet the smaller one looked more like a monk while the taller one looked like the hunter type. Suddenly, the taller man on the horse stopped and looked around, hearing something. Sonic continued to stay out of sight, hoping he would not be seen.

"Carl, stay here," the trench coat human told the shorter human known now as Carl.

"Wh...What's going on, Van Helsing?" Carl asked, a little shaken.

The human, now known as Van Helsing, got off his horse and aimed his crossbow at a bush. "I believe we are not alone." A small squeak came from Carl in fright as he believed it was a monster.

Sonic's eyes widened and he gulped as the crossbow was aimed at him. Van Helsing kept his aim and tightened his grip on the handle and near the trigger in case the person following them made any moves to attack. The bush rustled and Van Helsing's hand immediately grabbed someone, then threw the person out and aimed the crossbow at him.

Sonic was surprised at this and froze instantly, not used to crossbows at all, only lasers. Van Helsing stared at Sonic, shock and confusion was written on his face along with Carl except his was a mixture of fascination.

"What...are you?" Van Helsing asked.

"I think your better question would be who...not what," Sonic said. "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog."

Van Helsing's brow lowered. "Hedgehog?"

"Hedgehogs are small creatures with spikes on their body that they use to protect themselves from predators, Van Helsing," Carl told him.

"Thank you, for that Carl," Van Helsing said, rolling his eyes.

"But you do not look like a hedgehog. As a matter of fact you are taller than an average hedgehog and are also blue," Carl added. Van Helsing didn't even know what Carl was talking about.

Sonic smiled. "I'm anthropomorphic," he said. "It means I'm more of a human than an animal. And can you put that crossbow away? It's kind of intimidating."

Van Helsing nodded and lowered his crossbow. He didn't trust this hedgehog, yet Carl found him quite fascinating.

"Where are you from?" Carl asked as Van Helsing turned from Sonic and got back on his horse.

"That's kind of a funny story. I'm from the present...you know, time travel and all that? One moment I'm running through the city where I live and next moment a portal opens up, now I'm here! I don't even know where I am."

"You are in Transylvania, year 1888," Van Helsing said, not paying attention as he grabbed the reigns of his horse.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Where are you going? I can't just stay here; is it okay if I come with you?"

Van Helsing shrugged. "As long as you do not get in the way of our mission."

"You mean your mission," Carl said, almost flatly as he lowered his eyelids.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes. "Fine. You are just the brains."

Carl scoffed and started trotting ahead. Van Helsing chuckled at this and began to follow. Sonic watched the two and soon began to follow them. He sighed as thoughts ran through his head: how did he get here? What mission was Van Helsing on? Sonic shrugged and looked at Van Helsing, who looked back, wondering what was going through Sonic's mind.

Van Helsing was also wondering why this person had been brought here to them when he was about to kill Dracula. Was it a message from God that he needed help and this hedgehog was it? Van Helsing shook his head as they continued through the forest.

"So...what kind of mission are you guys on?" Sonic asked.

"That's none of your business," Van Helsing replied, growling.

Carl looked back at Van Helsing slightly, "If he is coming with us he has a right to know."

Sonic stayed silent, wondering what they were up to. Van Helsing sighed and looked at him. "Fine," he muttered. He looked at Sonic with a slight glare. "We are going to a small village located in the middle of the mountains in Transylvania to hunt down and kill Dracula and hopefully save the life of a family he's after."

"Dracula?" Sonic asked, and a grin appeared across his face. "Cool! Sounds like fun."

Van Helsing's glare narrowed at Sonic. Carl stared at Sonic in shock. "Are you mad? This mission is dangerous! Not to mention Dracula can unleash any sort of nightmarish monster on us! And we do not even know his plan!"

"I've faced villains before," he said. "Plus, I'm pretty fast."

"So is Dracula," Van Helsing said, as they continued on through the forest, finally reaching a river bank and made his horse trot across it to the other side as it led to the mountains. Sonic just stared at the water.

"I...er..."

Van Helsing and Carl looked at him in confusion, yet Van Helsing's held annoyance. "What?" Carl asked, seeming curious to know.

Sonic hesitated. "I...er...I'm afraid of water. I have aquaphobia."

Carl and Van Helsing blinked and looked at each other before looking back at the hedgehog. "Interesting. A hedgehog that is afraid of water. Interesting," Carl said.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about it being interesting later and get him across first so we can get moving?"

Carl nodded, looking up. "Right." He looked at the water. "It is shallow. You should be able to just walk across like the horses did." He looked around. "Or if you do not want to do that, jump on those rocks just beside you." Carl pointed to some rocks just a few meters away from Sonic, who looked at the rocks and sighed.

"Fine," he said, and jumped over the rocks to the other side, while Van Helsing and Carl waited over at the other side. Once everyone was on the other side, they continued to walk. "You said Dracula is fast. How fast is he, exactly?"

Van Helsing shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on path as they walked along it to the mountains. "Don't know, but on information we have already...it sounds like he can go very fast."

"Vampires are so fast they seem to appear in front of you and then disappear before reappearing behind you at times," Carl explained.

Sonic nodded. "He sounds fast...but no one's faster than me!"

Carl and Van Helsing looked at him, eyebrows raised.

Sonic smirked. Van Helsing frowned. _There is something...about this hedgehog that I cannot quite put my finger on, but he seems suspicious yet his character does not. I still better make sure Carl is careful around him,_ Van Helsing thought.

Carl looked at Sonic in shock. "You would not be faster than Dracula though. He's a vampire you are a hedgehog."

"Can a vampire run at the speed of sound?"

Now Van Helsing was even more suspicious of the hedgehog. How could he run that fast? "Dracula could probably run that fast if he wanted to. We will have to see when we meet him."

Sonic nodded. "We better get going, then."

Van Helsing nodded, and they continued on their way.


	2. Vampire Attack

Chapter 2: Vampire Attack

Van Helsing and Carl rode their horses and made them pick up the pace as they ran along the path up the mountain, Sonic following close behind. They came to the top and ran along it, Van Helsing looked down and saw the village. He took a sharp turn down another path and they rode down the path until they began trotting to the gate. Sonic wondered behind as he was different than an average person.

They walked in the village and Sonic looked around, seeing all the people. They looked at him strangely as he walked behind Van Helsing and Carl. Soon they got to the center of the village and Van Helsing got off his horse. Carl did the same and they hitched the horses to some posts. They began to walk to the center where a well was.

"So, what do you remember?" Carl asked.

"Not now, Carl," Van Helsing replied, getting a glimpse of the hedgehog behind them looking at the townspeople.

Sonic looked at the townspeople and sighed, then walked up to Van Helsing and Carl. "This time is very different from mine," he said. "It's...interesting."

Van Helsing shrugged and looked around when a man in a top hat and straggly white hair walked by them. Sonic knew this guy couldn't be good news yet he kept our of the way.

"You are messing with forces you do not understand," the man told them.

Sonic looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

Van Helsing glared at him," We can handle it."

The man grinned. "Strangers don't last long here."

"Is it always like this?" Carl asked.

"Pretty much," Van Helsing replied.

That's when they heard the sound if high heels on the well and Sonic looked at who it was. It was a woman with curly black hair and wearing a jacket and jeans that look olden.

"You two, turn around. Let me see your faces," the woman said.

Van Helsing and Carl looked at each other, and then at Sonic, who was standing next to them.

"Why?" Van Helsing asked. Sonic stared at him, his mouth open slightly in agape at how rude he was being to her.

"Because we don't trust strangers. You will now be disarmed."

Van Helsing put a hand near his gun and looked at the townspeople behind them as they began to circle them. "You can try." They then, began to back away from him.

Sonic looked at him nervously, and then at Anna, who smirked. "You refuse to obey our laws?" She asked, and then looked to the townspeople. "Kill them."

Carl jumped at that. "No!" He looked at Van Helsing worry.

Van Helsing stood forward. "We're here to help you."

Anna looked at them. "I don't need your help."

Sonic looked at Van Helsing, wondering if he should reveal himself. He then, saw something flying toward Anna from behind her and so did Van Helsing, who pulled out a crossbow and Anna gasped and ducked. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw two large bats fly towards them. Van Helsing pulled the trigger and aimed at the flying bats, getting the black haired one three time in the wing and making her hiss. Anna stood up and watched the bats.

Sonic looked at Van Helsing. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you can do anything, fight them. Their the brides of Dracula, I think. Don't let them bite you though, it kills you. Dracula's bite turns you," Van Helsing informed Sonic as he shout the blonde haired bat, making her fall into a building.

"Alright," Sonic said. He watched the bats fly and saw one coming for him, then dodged. "You're too slow," he taunted, and did a homing attack, kicking her in the chest.

She hissed and swung her claws at him, but he dodged. "You'll pay for that!" she shouted. She had red hair and it sounded like she screamed which made it hurt Sonic's ears. He grabbed them and she swung her claws again, he leaved back and the tips just cut into his chest.

Sonic groaned in pain and glared at the vampire. He did a spin dash, knocking her to the ground as Van Helsing shot her with his crossbow.

She hissed and flew off into a building. Sonic grabbed his wound in pain. Van Helsing looked at him. "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I've had worse. Are there any other vampires around?"

"Yes, three of them. The one you just fought and two more," Van Helsing told Sonic. As the blue hedgehog was about to reply the blonde flying bat flew out of a building and threw Van Helsing and Sonic into a trailer. She landed on the balcony of the house she came from and took the arrows out of her skin as she turned into a human. Sonic and Van Helsing got up, groaning in pain. Sonic looked at him. "Is there any way to kill them?"

Van Helsing nodded. "There is."

They heard Carl from across the area still at the well, searching their bag. "This should do the trick." He stood up and threw it to Van Helsing. "Holy Water!" But as it was in midair the black haired bat caught it and threw it into the well.

She looked at the blond haired bat in anger. "Stop your teasing, Marishka, and finish them!"

Sonic and Van Helsing turned back to her as she leaned on her knees. "Too bad, so sad."

Carl yelled to them, "The Church!" He pointed at the tap in front of the church which held holy water.

Van Helsing and Sonic turned their attention back to Marishka, having know her name now, as her fangs grew. Van Helsing then, looked to where his crossbow was at the other side of the area. He ran for his crossbow and grabbed it, then dipped it in the holy water and shot an arrow towards Marishka. It hit her in the heart and she screamed in pain.

She flew into the top of the church and screamed. Van Helsing and Sonic turned around when they heard scream and Van Helsing aimed his crossbow at the vampires coming out if a building as they flew away. Sonic looked back at Marishka and stared in shock as she breathed heavily and screamed as her skin decayed and fell away, leaving the bones and then the bones fell down the building. Van Helsing did the cross sign across his chest and walked over to the church steps.

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw the vampire die and looked at Van Helsing. "Pretty cool bow," he said. "What do we do now that the vampire's dead?"

Van Helsing was about to answer when Anna walked up and looked at him. "What is your name, stranger?"

The man in the top hat cleared his throat and spoke. "Vampires only kill what they need to survive. Now they will kill for revenge. What is your name?"

Anna stepped forwards. "His name is Van Helsing."

All the townspeople gasped and stepped back, even the man in the top hat had his eyes widened. Carl gave Van Helsing his hat and he put it on and stood up. "Next time, stay close. You're no good dead."

Sonic was shocked at what he said. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, looking at Van Helsing.

Van Helsing glared at him and then looked back at Anna. She looked at the blue hedgehog with shock on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Sonic smiled. "My name's Sonic," he said. Suddenly, the townspeople aimed their weapons at him. Sonic's eyes widened and he help up his hands in defense. "Whoa, that's not a very nice welcome."

Van Helsing rolled his eyes. "They are just cautious. They see you as a threat because of you being a giant hedgehog."

"I'm only five feet tall!" Sonic told him.

Anna walked up to him, curious. "Put those away," she said to the townspeople, and they did. She looked at him. "You're with Van Helsing, I assume?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah."

"We are here to help you and we will not take 'no' for an answer," Van Helsing told her. Anna smiled.

"Well, since you're the first one to kill a vampire in over 100 years, I'd say that's earned you a drink," she said, and nodded.

The townspeople whispered between themselves as Anna led Carl, Van Helsing, and Sonic to a castle just out of the town.

Sonic looked back at them and shrugged, then followed Van Helsing, Carl and Anna inside the castle.


	3. Anna Valerious

Chapter 3: Anna Valerious  


Anna opened some doors with Van Helsing, Carl and Sonic following. She opened another door which led into an armory. She thought about asking Van Helsing a few questions about why he came. She wanted to know the information.

"So...why is it you came here?" Anna asked, looking at them.

"We came to help you," Van Helsing told her.

She walked past a painting, shaking her head and pointed at it. "He used to live in this very house four centuries ago. No one knows where he lives now. Father would stare at that painting for hours looking for Dracula's lair."

"How will we find him, then?" Sonic asked.

Anna was getting some weapons into her boots and belt. Van Helsing shrugged. "We will not know unless we try. But why here? Why did they attack? It was day."

Anna looked at him. "They probably wanted to catch me off guard."

"Is there anything we need to know?" he asked as she went over to a table.

"You ask a lot of questions," she said.

She put a blade into her boot and Van Helsing shrugged. "Huh! Usually I only ask two: What am I dealing with and how do I kill it?"

Anna looked at him. "My father spent most of his life looking for answers year after year, tearing through the tower, combing through the family archives."

Sonic looked at Van Helsing. "The tower would be a good place to start."

Van Helsing nodded and glanced at Carl.

"Carl, the tower, start there!" Van Helsing ordered him.

"Oh yes," Carl said.

Van Helsing turned back to Anna to see her standing back up. "Some say you're a murderer, Mr. Van Helsing. Others say you're a holy man. Which is it?"

Van Helsing looked at her, not thinking much. "It's a bit of both, I think."

Anna nodded. "I promised you a drink. The bar is in the next room," she said.

Van Helsing sighed as she began to walk away from him. Van Helsing turned around and began to follow her.

"As for me, I'm going to finish this once and for all."

Sonic followed them. "Why does Dracula want to kill Anna?" He asked Van Helsing.

Van Helsing shrugged. "I do not know. The Cardinal didn't know that much." Van Helsing looked back at Anna. "I'm afraid I can't let you do this alone."

Anna sighed. "On the contrary, I wish for this no other way.

Van Helsing continued to follow her. "And I'm sorry about your brother and Father."

"We Transylvanians always look to the brighter side of death."

"There's a brighter side of death?" Van Helsing asked.

She turned to him and nodded. "Yes; it's just harder to see," Anna said.

She turned back to face the door, but Van Helsing grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and sprayed some gas into her face. She fell backwards and he caught her. "I'm sorry about that too." Sonic stared with his mouth agape at him. Why would he do that? Anna fell unconscious and Van Helsing caught her, then carried her to a room.

Sonic was in shock and looked at Carl, pointing at where Van Helsing went. Carl shrugged. "It's what he does." He then, went off to the tower.

Sonic followed him. "What are we going to do now? He asked. "If we need to defeat Dracula, then we need to come up with a plan."

Carl sighed and looked at him. "I don't usually go on these missions with Van Helsing. I don't know that much of what he does, but your best option of knowing is asking him," Carl told Sonic as they arrived at the tower.

"Interesting. Are you religious, by any chance? You're dressed like a monk."

Carl smiled. "Everyone seems to ask me that, but no. I'm a still a friar," he told Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "Where's Van Helsing now? I'd like to talk to him."

"I do not know. Maybe coming back from putting Anna in her room," Carl told him.

"Alright," Sonic said, and walked down the hallway. He saw Van Helsing and walked up to him. "I was just wondering what we're going to do to defeat Dracula. Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Well, regular vampires have weaknesses at being staked through the heart, there's crucifix's and holy water as well," Van Helsing told Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "I heard that they can't come out during sunlight."

Van Helsing nodded. "That too. Although it was peculiar why they came out during the today. Although it was cloudy when they came out," Van Helsing said, while thinking.

Sonic nodded, thinking about it also.


	4. Velkan

Chapter 4: Velkan

A few hours later, Anna woke up in her room and got up. She walked out in the hall, having the feeling that someone was watching them. She heard a noise, like a jump behind her, and turned around. She picked up a knife and walked backwards, her eyes searching for the source of the noise. A werewolf jumped out and her and she gasped, and then fired a shot. The werewolf vanished and in a few minutes, someone grabbed her. Anna turned around, surprised, but she saw someone she thought dead and looked at him in shock. It was her brother.

"Velkan?" She asked, shocked.

Velkan nodded, his brown hair was messy, his white shirt was ripped and torn and so were his brown pants.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Anna, you have to listen to me," Velkan said. "I only have a moment but..."

Anna nodded. "Velkan, there's a werewolf in the mansion; you have to get out."

Velkan shook his head. He couldn't. He had to tell Anna this. "I have something to tell you," he said. "Dracula is..."

Suddenly, the full moon appeared and he backed away as he started to transform. Anna gasped and started to cry as she knew what Velkan was. He ripped off his shirt and on the wall. He looked at the moon and then at Anna, his eyes pleading her to do one thing. Run. Velkan looked at him in fear and then started to transform. His face morphed into a wolf muzzle, canines lengthening into fangs and ears going to the sides of his head. He began to rip his skin off as he struggled in the wall. Anna looked away as she cried, afraid of what she will see of what has become of her brother.

Then footsteps came and Van Helsing's voice came. "Anna!" Velkan roared once his transformation ended and he jumped out the window. Van Helsing ran over to Anna shook her. "Anna! ANNA!" She was in shock. Tears stained her face. Van Helsing growled and went over to the glass door and opened it and pointed his gun where Velkan had jumped.

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw the werewolf and gulped, thinking of his own werewolf curse. He sighed and looked at Van Helsing. "That was a werewolf, right?"

Van Helsing looked at him, suddenly suspicious. "Yes. How do you know that? You did not mention about having them in your time."

Sonic froze when he was asked that. "I...er..." he sighed. "It's because I...am a werewolf."

Van Helsing stared at Sonic and then looked at the moon. "Then why are you not transforming?"

Sonic sighed. "It was a long time ago. My enemy, Dr. Eggman, trapped me and created a machine that broke Earth apart but accidentally gave me lycanthropy. At first I could only transform only at night but now I have control over my wolf form."

Van Helsing blinked and growled. "You're lucky that you have control or else I would have killed you on the spot."

Carl ran into the room and sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

"There was a werewolf in here," Sonic said. "I can smell his scent."

Carl's eyes widened and he looked at Sonic with interest, and then at Van Helsing.

"He said he was turned into a werewolf," Van Helsing told Carl.

Carl stared at Sonic. "Really? But you're not transforming."

"I can transform at will," Sonic said.

Van Helsing shook his head, "Never mind." He ran past Carl, who threw him a small bag full of silver bullets.

"You will need silver bullets then," Carl told him.

"Thank you!" Van Helsing said.

Sonic shuddered at the mention of those bullets and followed and didn't notice Anna was still staring at the broken window where her brother had jumped out of. She turned toward the others with teary eyes and slowly followed them as they followed the werewolf's tracks.


	5. The Search for Velkan

Chapter 5: The Search For Velkan

As they searched for Velkan, Sonic looked at them. "Would you like me to turn into a wolf and smell out his scent?" He asked.

Van Helsing put a hand near his waist. "If you do that will I have to shoot you?"

Carl looked around and shuddered. He looked at Van Helsing. "You know, Van Helsing, I find it more safer inside. I think I'm going to research some more." With that he ran back to the mansion. Van Helsing scoffed and looked back at Sonic for his answer, who shook his head.

"I'll be in control," Sonic said.

"Alright then." Van Helsing put his gun away and looked around, careful for the werewolf.

Sonic grinned and began to transform. His fur grew thick and turned dark blue, covering his entire body. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving, physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet started to thicken, pushing against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Sharp, thick black claws burst out of his feet as his fingernails and toenails vanished completely. His body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Sonic's spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen, along with his tail which became thick with fur. His face started to change as the ears were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and taking on a triangular shape. More bones cracked, pushing his face outward to form a long snout. The teeth in his mouth started to fall out, causing razor sharp fangs to force their way through the gums. The nose at the end of his snout turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened. Finally, the transformation stopped.

Van Helsing looked back at Sonic and immediately got out his gun, forgetting it was the hedgehog with him. Sonic froze when his eyes lay on the gun. He could smell the silver in it. The blue wolf looked at Van Helsing and growled, then lowered his snout to the ground and walked off, sniffing for Velkan's scent. Van Helsing hesitated and put the gun away before following Sonic. Van Helsing soon remembered what Sonic said and figured out it was Sonic from his blue color and from seeing his emerald green eyes. Van Helsing followed the blue wolf and found themselves in a cemetery. Van Helsing walked up beside a coffin and a sudden voice made him grab his gun and point it at the man standing in the coffin. It was the man in the top hat.

"Nice night. This is a bit tight for me," the man said. He walked out of the coffin and looked at Van Helsing as he stood in front of the coffin with a raised brow. "I see the werewolf hasn't killed you yet." He looked at the blue wolf not far from him and looked back at Van Helsing. "I didn't know there was another one around here."

Sonic growled and turned his back to the man in the top hat and kept sniffing. Van Helsing looked at the man as he went over to a grave. "Don't worry; he's getting to it." Van Helsing went closer to him and looked around, cautiously, for Velkan. "A little late digging graves, isn't it?"

"It's never too late to dig graves. It's just my nature."

Suddenly, a growl could be heard and Van Helsing saw Sonic, still in his wolf form, growling at something behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Velkan lunge towards him. Van Helsing ducked and Velkan killed the man in the top hat. His hat landed on the shovel and his body rolled into the grave. The werewolf stood to his full height and roared at them. Sonic growled back. Van Helsing lifted his arm to shoot, only to have deflected by Anna.

"No, don't!" Anna yelled.

Van Helsing looked at her angrily. Sonic walked up and sat on his haunches, looking at them. Velkan ran off and jumped in a building and off it. Van Helsing had watched this and grabbed Anna around the neck. "WHY!" he yelled.

Sonic yelped in shock but Van Helsing and Anna ignored him.

"You're choking me," Anna said. "I can't tell you. If people knew..."

"Give me a reason not to," he growled. He let her go and pointed at the building. "HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE, ANNA!" Van Helsing shouted.

Anna's expression changed to shock. "You knew? Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?"

His breathing was fast and Van Helsing turned to her. "Before."

She pushed him, anger flaring through her body. "And still you tried to kill him! Why?"

It was Van Helsing's turn to be angry this time. "He's a werewolf! He's going to kill people!" Van Helsing pointed to the top hat man. "Look what he did to the undertaker!"

Sonic's eyes widened as Van Helsing said that and walked towards him, baring his fangs and growling harshly. Van Helsing eyes the werewolf suspiciously, wondering what made him upset. Suddenly, Sonic reverted to his normal form and glared at Van Helsing. "You know, just because someone is a werewolf doesn't automatically mean they kill people. Take me, for example. I'm a werewolf, and I don't kill," he said, offended.

"Alright then. You don't count! But we really don't have time to be arguing!" Van Helsing exclaimed.

Sonic still seemed mad and he glared at Van Helsing angrily. He sighed and shook his head.

Anna glared at Van Helsing. "I need to find my brother! He gave his life for me. He's the only family I have left. I despise Dracula more than you can ever imagine. He has taken everything from me, leaving me alone in this world."

Van Helsing looked away from Anna, thinking. "To have memories of those you loved and lost is perhaps harder than to no memory at all." Van Helsing then turned back to Anna, who had her arms folded. "Alright. We'll look for your brother."

Sonic looked at them. "We should get going. I'll turn into a wolf again and track Velkan's scent to see where he went."

They all nodded. Sonic transformed into a wolf and sniffed the ground. The body of the man in the top hat went into his nose and he covered it with a paw, growling. He sniffed the ground some more and caught the scent of the werewolf. Sonic barked eagerly and ran off as Anna and van Helsing followed him. They ran through the village and then through a forest until they came to castle. Anna recognized it immediately. It was Castle Frankenstein.


	6. Castle Frankenstein

Chapter 6: Castle Frankenstein

"Castle Frankenstein," Anna said. "But it should be abandoned."

Van Helsing looked at the castle. "It was just after that that your father went missing."

Anna nodded. "Yes. He was looking for Dracula and was on his way to the sea." Van Helsing looked at her in shock and then kept looking at her as she stared into her own space, thinking about the ocean. "I have never been to the sea. I'll bet it's beautiful." She looked back at Van Helsing, who had a tiny smile on his face. They continued to walk. Sonic sniffed and the ground and looked up when caught the scent of something and barked. Van Helsing looked at what Sonic barked at and grabbed it. It was a long piece of brown fur. "Werewolves shed before the next full moon," Anna said. "Before the curse completely consumed them."

Sonic growled and barked at the fur again. Van Helsing looked at the castle and dropped the fur. "Let's get moving."

The wolf nodded and ran off towards the castle. Van Helsing and Anna followed him. Once they got inside the castle, they looked around. They saw eggs on the ceiling and Sonic transformed back to his hedgehog form, know he didn't need to be a wolf anymore. He looked at the eggs with disgust. "What are these?" He asked, looking at Van Helsing.

"Offspring," Van Helsing told him. Sonic stared at Van Helsing in horror along with Anna. "A man with three woman for four hundred years."

"We have to destroy them," Anna said.

Sonic nodded. "I agree. Those things are freaking me out."

"The only way to destroy them would be to kill Dracula and that's what we're here to do," Van Helsing told them as they kept walking. They walked until they came to a chamber with more eggs and Anna bumped into one. Van Helsing took his glove off and dug it into the egg; goo oozed out. The two behind him wondered what he was doing.

He took his hand out and looked at Sonic and Anna. "I'm seeing what we're up against." He continued to take the goop out and when he thought that there wasn't any left a head popped out. Anna and Sonic were shocked as the little vampire bat flew away. Suddenly, the other eggs started hatching. Van Helsing got out his shotgun and looked at the bat then at Anna and Sonic. "This is where I come in!" He ran into the middle and began shooting the baby bats.

Sonic and Anna ran after him. Suddenly, Sonic looked up and saw Dracula. His eyes widened and Van Helsing saw him also. Anna heard a loud scream and knew that was her brother and ran after it. Van Helsing shot one more baby bat before putting his shotgun down. "Now that I have your attention."

Dracula jumped down and looked at Van Helsing and Sonic. Sonic took a few steps back out of shock of seeing Dracula up close while Van Helsing just took one. Dracula had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a black cape. He was one of those people that creeped Sonic out. He turned into a wolf and growled menacingly at the vampire, who looked at him curiously.

"Interesting," Dracula said, and looked at Van Helsing. "Hello, Gabriel. How long his it been...400 years?"

Van Helsing stared at Dracula in surprise, shocked at how he knew his first name.

Dracula looked at him and smirked. "You don't remember, do you?"

Van Helsing took a few steps to the side along with Sonic, who growled at Dracula. "Exactly what is it I should be remembering?"

"You are the great Van Helsing. Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself. But, like me, hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you. It's no surprise you know about me," Van Helsing told him.

Dracula smirked and looked at Van Helsing again. "We have such history, you and I, Gabriel. Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmares? Horrific scenes of ancient battles past."

Sonic looked at Van Helsing, who stood his ground as he frowned at Dracula. "How do you know me?"

The count grinned. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula. Born 1422; murdered 1462." Van Helsing saw Dracula coming closer to them and held up a silver crucifix which Dracula grabbed and screamed. Van Helsing let go of it as the crucifix melted and Dracula smiled at him. He then looked at Sonic and grinned. "So, you are a werewolf...interesting. I already have a werewolf working for me but I could use you!"

Sonic bared his fangs and backed away, growling.

"You're not using or killing anyone here," Van Helsing said, taking out a silver stake and staking it into Dracula's heart. Van Helsing backed away with Sonic and did the cross sign on his chest while saying it in Latin.

Dracula looked at them and started laughing. He took the stake out of his chest and threw it behind him, advancing on them. "You can't kill me; I am immortal!" He said, still looking at Sonic. "Now...I believe it is time to take at werewolf there."

Sonic growled at him and backed away. Would it be easier if he was hedgehog? He could run away. Van Helsing got out his shotgun and pointed it at Dracula. "What would you plan on doing to him?"

"You'll find out in time, and that shotgun is not going to hurt me."

Sonic growled again and then reverted to his normal form. Dracula looked surprised but grinned and ran towards him. Sonic's eyes widened and he ran off at the speed of sound. Van Helsing looked shocked at how Sonic could run that fast. Suddenly, Dracula appeared next to Sonic and grabbed him, then bit into his neck and started drinking his blood. Sonic screamed and tried to escape but Dracula had a firm grasp on him.

"Help me!" Sonic shouted to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing pointed the gun at Dracula and shot him through the chest. Van Helsing cocked the gun about to shoot again when screams of the brides caught all of their attention and Dracula dropped Sonic, grinning.

"It seems my brides are calling me," he said. "We shall meet again."

Dracula heard his brides' screams, but they weren't of they joy like before. They were of horror. Van Helsing ran over to Sonic, grabbed the hedgehog and ran over to an elevator. He got out his Tojo blade and cut the rope and they were lifted up higher into the castle. Dracula watched them go before smirking and turned into a giant bat, and then flew off towards his brides.


	7. The Frankenstein Monster

Chapter 7: The Frankenstein Monster

Van Helsing looked down at Sonic. He was weak. He had two bite marks in his neck. He looked up and saw they were nearing the top. Once they got to the top if the tower he saw Anna run past and grabbed her. "I think we've overstayed our welcome." He got out his Gallic gun and shot it at a tree across from the castle. He tied it to the tower connected to the castle for the experiment and noticed Velkan was transforming before grabbing hold of Anna and slinging Sonic into his back. They swung across the tower and landed on the ground. Anna looked up at him and then at Sonic.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

Van Helsing looked at Sonic. "Dracula bit him."

Anna's eyes widened. "He's already a werewolf, though. What will happen if he becomes a vampire?"

"I don't know. The werewolf venom in him might fight the vampire venom to see which will prevail. We'll see which will probably in the morning," he told Anna. "Let's get moving." Van Helsing picked Sonic back up and put him over his shoulders and they began to walk. They walked until they reached a destroyed windmill and it had began to rain.

Van Helsing sighed and rubbed his forehead and he shifted Sonic on his back. "I tried to kill Dracula with a silver stake and crucifix, but it didn't work," he told her. Anna looked at him in frustration.

"A silver stake? A crucifix? What, did you think we haven't tried everything before? We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart...and still he lives! Do you understand? No one knows how to kill Dracula!" Anna yelled.

She pushed him and Van Helsing tried not to hit anything with the hedgehog on his back. His eyelids lowered and he looked at Anna. "I could have used that information a little earlier." Anna walked away and looked away from Van Helsing, slightly angered.

"Don't give me that look. You were right. I'm sorry. He's not my brother anymore." She looked back at Van Helsing as he sighed and looked down. "Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?" She asked.

Van Helsing took his hat off and put it on her head and got out a bottle. "I don't know. I would like to know someday. That's why I do what I do. It's what keeps me going." He handed her the bottle and she does a small cheer with a small smile.

"Here's to what keeps you going." Anna handed the bottle to Van Helsing. She smiled. "Don't let it touch your tongue. It'll knock you on your..."

Suddenly the ground caved in beneath them and they fell down into a cavern. They slid down a long wooden, wet plank and came into the cavern. They fell into a large puddle, Sonic falling off Van Helsing's shoulders as they landed in it. They woke up in the morning and Anna got out some planks. Van Helsing looked at Sonic and saw that he was still unconscious, then went over to Anna.

She jumped out of them and Van Helsing put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet. We're not alone down here." Van Helsing walked onto the land a few meters away from them and picked up a book. "Whatever it is appears to be...human." It was a book if the holy bible, burnt and torn. They walked a little further. "His shoe size is 5'6. He has a gimp in his right leg." Van Helsing pointed to the footprint and when he turned to fave Anna his had went near his gun. "And three copper teeth."

Anna looked at him, confused. "How do you know that?"

"Because he standing right behind you. Move!" He pushed Anna out of the way and jumped aside as the monster in the shadows came at them.

"Oh my God! The Frankenstein monster!"

Frankenstein advanced toward Anna angrily and grabbed her by her jacket and lifted her off the ground. "Monster! Who's the monster here? I have done nothing and yet your people for wish me dead!" Frankenstein yelled angrily.

Van Helsing pushed Frankenstein, making him let go of Anna and his head hit a wall, cracking open and showing the electricity inside. Van Helsing was shocked at this and more when Frankenstein put his head back together. Frankenstein picked the stunned Van Helsing up and threw him into the water. Frankenstein then, turned back to Anna and stomped toward her, still holding his head. She backed away until she couldn't anymore.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

Frankenstein glared at her and sighed. "To exist."

Frankenstein then, growled and touched his back. There were three darts in his back which Van Helsing had thrown at him. Frankenstein stumbled away from Anna and landed on the ground. Van Helsing stood up and went over to Anna. "Are you alright?" Anna nods, then they turn back to Frankenstein after taking a small glance at Sonic.

"If you value your lives and the lives of your kind...you will kill me," Frankenstein said. "If Dracula finds me...I am the key to my father's machine. The key to life. Life for Dracula's children."

Van Helsing stepped forward, eyeing the monster. "He already awakened them last night."

Frankenstein shook his head. "Those were from only one bride; from one single birthing. And they died as they did the last time he tried. Only with me can he give them lasting life."

Van Helsing stared at Frankenstein in shock. "There are more...more of those things?"

Frankenstein nodded. "Thousands more." He then fell over, the effects of the darts finally taking affect. Van Helsing stood back up beside Anna and saw her take out a gun and aim it at Frankenstein. He put a hand in front of her.

Anna glared at him. "You heard what he said!"

"My life...my job, is to vanquish evil." Van Helsing pointed at Frankenstein. "This thing...man, whatever it is. Evil may have created it, may have left its mark on it, but evil does not rule it, so I cannot kill it." Anna looked at him while she pointed the gun again.

"Well, I can!"

"Not while I am here." He made her out the gun by her side. "Anna, your family spent years trying to kill Dracula. Maybe this poor creature has the answers."

Anna looked at him as if she didn't like this idea, until they head a noise and saw Velkan as a werewolf, watching them. Anna pointed the gun at him and shot at him as he jumped out of cavern.

"Oh my God," Anna said. "Velkan's seen us. Now they will come for him. And you not I or Sonic will be able to stop him."

Van Helsing nodded and then heard a groan as Sonic woke up. He and Anna turned to the hedgehog as he sat up from the water. When he saw he was in water, he froze.

"I don't have a reflection!" He yelled. Sonic felt something in his mouth and was surprised to feel fangs. He gasped and looked at Van Helsing. "I'm a vampire now, aren't I? And why am I in water?"

Van Helsing nodded. "I guess, but what what will happen to your wolf form?"

Sonic shrugged. "I might still have it. Let me try to transform." He closed his eyes, and in a few minutes he was a wolf. Sonic reverted to his normal form and sighed in relief. "Well, I'm still a werewolf but I'm also a vampire now, so that means I'm a hybrid. Unfortunately, now that I'm a vampire, I can't go out in the sun anymore. It would kill me."

Van Helsing looked at Sonic as though in thought. "Whatever Dracula turns and creates is killed along with him when he is killed." He looked at Sonic, who had a look of horror on his face.

"I...you mean I'll die when he does?"

Van Helsing nodded sadly.

Sonic shook his head, trying to deny it. "No...I can't die! I don't want to!"

Van Helsing shrugged. "It's something you have to know will happen. Maybe you die as you have werewolf part in you and the vampire will only die."

"Possibly," he said. "What...what am I going to do for blood? I need it to survive now."

Van Helsing shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm a monster hunter not a blood bank."

Sonic frowned at him. "Well, we have to come up with something. I can't be killing innocent people."

Van Helsing walked over to Frankenstein and lifted him up and put one if his arms around his shoulder. "First off, let's get back to the village."

Sonic nodded and transformed into a wolf, then bounded out of the cavern as Van Helsing and Anna followed him.


	8. Sonic's Thirst

Chapter 8: Sonic's Thirst

As Sonic returned to his normal form, he saw it was daytime outside and his eyes widened, then looked at Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked at Sonic, then at the sun as though thinking. He took his hat off and gave it to Sonic. "It may not be much, but it's something to protect yourself against the sun with."

"I'll try it," Sonic said. He put on the hat and walked out into the sun but screamed in pain as smoke came from his skin. He walked back to Van Helsing and gave him the hat, shaking his head.

Van Helsing thought more and then looked at his dust coat. He lay Frankenstein down and took his coat off, showing the dark shirt and pants he wore underneath. "Why not this?"

"I don't think clothing is going to help. I read that a vampire can still burn in the sun regardless of protection."

"Really?" Van Helsing lifted a brow. He put his coat back on and took his hat back from Sonic. He picked Frankenstein back up and slung his arm over his shoulder again. "We may have to way till dark but that may be too late to start."

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry about this. You guys go; I'll meet you at the tower when it's dark. I'm feeling tired already."

Van Helsing and Anna stared at him. "You don't even know the way back. Anna does. How would you know where we went?"

"I'll tell him," Anna said, and looked at Sonic. She sighed and told him the way.

"Thanks," Sonic said. "I'll meet you there." He sat down in the shade and lay back, arms behind his head. Van Helsing nodded at Anna and they began to leave.

Sonic sighed and went in the shelter of the forest so that the sun wouldn't kill him, then he fell asleep. That night, he snapped his eyes open and woke up, feeling extremely active, and very thirsty. He felt his fangs tingle and walked through the forest. A few minutes later, he saw a human walking through and heard the blood pulsing through his veins. Within seconds, he struck. The human fell to the ground and yelled as Sonic plunged his fangs into the human's neck, drinking his blood. Minutes past until Sonic stopped. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that the human had died and he backed away in fear, wiping some blood off of his chin. What had he done? What he become? He had to get to Van Helsing, and fast.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and began to transform. Sonic's arms and hands started to spread outward as a leathery membrane formed, pushing the fingers outward, stretching the bones until the membrane formed around them, making them webbed wings. A sharp pain was felt in his feet as he saw his toenails lengthen into sharp claws. The toes on his feet were changing, merging together until he only had three digits on his feet. They were also widening, lengthening as new muscles formed in his legs and feet. Suddenly, with a sharp crack his legs started to move as they drew up behind his wings. He fell on his belly and shrunk until he was a small bat, and the transformation stopped. The vampire bat flapped his wings and flew through the air. When he got to the castle, he reverted to his normal form and ran up to the room. Van Helsing, Anna and Carl looked at him.

"There you are!" Anna said. "We were beginning to..."

She stopped and stared at him, seeing the blood on his chin. Van Helsing's eyes widened. He got out a gun and pointed it at Sonic's head. Sonic gulped, and continued to shake from what he had done. He never killed. It was against his morals. "You killed someone, didn't you, for your thirst?"

"I...I...didn't...mean to," Sonic said, and started to cry. "I was so thirsty! I've never killed before; I don't believe in killing people! It's against my morals!" Sonic continued to shout angrily and sat down on a chair, sobbing violently. "I've become a monster!" Van Helsing lowered the gun as he realized the teen hedgehog didn't mean it. He was good on the inside, like Frankenstein, just had been marked by evil twice now. Sonic continued to sob and looked at him with tear-stained eyes. "What should I do?" He asked Van Helsing. "I...I'm going to have to drink blood from now on but I don't want to keep killing!"

Van Helsing thought about it, until Carl cut in. "Forest animals maybe?" Van Helsing lifted a brow at him. Carl nodded. "Just a suggestion."

"Humans are animals too," Sonic said. "I don't know..."

Van Helsing shrugged. "Right now. Let's get moving. There's a carriage out front and Frankenstein is in it. We will take it to Rome where he will be safe."

Sonic nodded, and they all walked down and got in the carriage. Sonic looked at him. "Will we be traveling in daylight also?"

Van Helsing nodded. "Just stay inside with Carl and Frankenstein, close the curtain and you'll be fine." Sonic nodded and hopped in, being glared at by Frankenstein as he did so.


	9. Carriage Attack

Chapter 9: Carriage Attack

In the carriage, Frankenstein was still glaring at Sonic and the hedgehog was beginning to get uncomfortable with it.

"Would you stop glaring at me?" Sonic asked, baring his fangs a little.

Frankenstein's eyes widened and he sighed, then stared out the window. Sonic did the same and saw the night sky. He sighed and thought about being a vampire. What would he tell Tails, his adopted little brother, and all his other friends? Eggman would most likely use this against him. Tails and his other friends knew he was a werewolf, but a vampire? He wasn't sure. He'd have to change everything; sleep during the day and stay awake only at night, not to mention drinking blood.

Sonic looked down; what would they all think of him if he told them. Especially Blaze, his little crush. He didn't know. Sonic sighed and looked out the window, noticing the scenery change as they went along. A few hours later, the sun started to come up and Sonic closed the blinds, hoping that would protect him. He suddenly felt very tired, and fell asleep.

Outside the carriage, Anna was driving it. Van Helsing and Anna had taken two separate carriages to lead Velkan and the brides from their trail. The brides most likely following Van Helsing along with Velkan, leaving Anna in the clear with Carl, Sonic and Frankenstein. Van Helsing's carriage was full of silver stakes and the brides thought it held the monster. Suddenly, the two bats that were Dracula's brides flew towards Van Helsing's carriage, attacking it.

Verona picked Van Helsing up and he held onto her wing as she flew before letting him go and he fell onto the horses. He looked up and saw a broken bridge up ahead. He stood up and jumped on the horses backs to get back to the reigns. When he got back to his seat at the reigns, Aleera came swooping down at him, knocking him down into the joint between the carriage and the horses. He gasped as he tried to get up but failed and saw that he was moving faster towards the bridge. Once the horses got to the bridge edge they jumped, making Van Helsing fly into the air along with the carriage. When they got the other side Van Helsing landed on a horse as the carriage disconnected from the horses and fell down the cliff. The brides screamed in terror.

Van Helsing looked back at them as he watched the two vampires going down after the carriage. When the vampires saw the carriage, their eyes widened in fear as they saw silver stakes. Once of the vampires flew away while the carriage exploded, killing the other one instantly as the stakes went through her heart. She turned to ash and faded in the wind. Van Helsing rode the horse through the forest until he came across Anna's carriage and saw Carl looking out the door at him. He hopped off the horse and onto the seat beside her with a smile on his face. A few minutes later, they heard a loud roar and saw Velkan lunge for them. Anna and Van Helsing ducked while the werewolf went over the top of the carriage, causing Anna and Van Helsing to lose their balance and held on to the side of the carriage.

What they didn't know was that while he went across the roof, Velkan hit a lamp, making the roof catch fire. Van Helsing held onto a bar piece on the carriage and noticed it breaking and he was getting closer to the wheel of the carriage. He knocked on the carriage door to gain everyone's attention inside.

Suddenly, the door opened and Carl saw Anna, hanging on for dear life, then looked at Van Helsing, who was straggling to hold on to the carriage. Frankenstein looked at Carl. "I can help!"

"Then you won't kill me!" Carl exclaimed, a scared tone to his voice.

"Only if you don't hurry!"

Sonic looked out also, hoping Van Helsing and Anna would be okay. When he saw Anna holding onto the bar and saw her feet dangling off a cliff, his eyes widened. Carl got a key out and went over to Frankenstein. Van Helsing's bar broke and he began heading for the wheel until someone grabbed him. He looked up and saw Frankenstein. Frankenstein threw him onto the seat and the went back into the carriage. Carl nodded but suddenly they heard a ferocious growling sound. He saw Velkan and screamed; Sonic bared his fangs and hissed when he saw the werewolf.

Van Helsing and Anna looked up and saw Velkan and gasped. He stood up and roared at them. He held his hands up against the flames. Van Helsing pushed Anna off. Sonic, Carl and Frankenstein jumped out of the carriage once they heard Van Helsing yell. Van Helsing jumped up into the air, turning around and got his guns out as Velkan jumped into the air, lunging at him. He fired two shots and the werewolf roared before knocking Van Helsing down, who fell off the carriage before it exploded.

The next morning, Sonic opened his eyes and saw he was in sunlight, started to burn, and backed away into some shade. Sonic looked over and saw Anna and Velkan. Sonic's eyes widened, Van Helsing had shot him.

"Velkan!" Anna yelled.

"Anna...forgive me," Velkan said before passing away.

Anna stood up and pushed Van Helsing. "You killed him!"

Van Helsing hit a tree as he was pushed groaned. "Now you know why they call me murderer." Sonic sniffed the air and growled, knowing what Van Helsing now was.

"You've been bitten by a werewolf," Sonic said as he bared his fangs. "I can smell your scent."

Van Helsing looked at the vampire/werewolf hybrid, his eyes wide in fear. He opened his jacket and looked down at the bite wound. Anna gasped and backed away from him, glaring at him. Van Helsing groaned in pain and leaned against the tree as he clutched the bite wound. Sonic looked at him, then turned into a wolf, walking up to him, and sniffed the wound.

Van Helsing looked at Sonic through his pain. "How are you in sunlight even as a wolf?"

Sonic didn't have time to reply when he heard laughter and ran after it. He came to a cliff edge and saw Aleera carrying Anna off somewhere. He growled in both pain and anger as he saw smoke coming from his body and from seeing Aleera.

Van Helsing clutched his bite wound and heard a familiar voice. "Van Helsing!" Carl yelled. He ran over to them along with Frankenstein and saw Anna being taken away.

Sonic reverted to his normal form and went in the shade, looking at Van Helsing. "Where are they taking her?"

"I do not know," Van Helsing said.

"The closest village to here is Budapest; maybe we should start searching there," Carl suggested.

Van Helsing nodded and looked at Sonic. The vampire was yawning as the sun was up.

"I'm tired," he said. "You know vampires sleep during the day. Is it okay if we stay here until dark, or should I just meet you there?"

"It wouldn't be safe to leave Anna with Dracula for too long. Who knows what he will plan on doing to her. Meet us at Budapest," Van Helsing said.

"Is there anywhere specific we could meet?" Carl asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Where is Budapest, anyway?"

Carl and Van Helsing looked at each other. "Carl carries a map in his head, so he might know."

The vampire looked at Carl expectantly.

"I think it follows the path we were on last night. We just to follow that again and then we're there, I guess," Carl explained.

"Okay...now, where will we meet?" Van Helsing asked.

"How about at the town entrance?" Sonic asked.

Van Helsing thought about it and nodded.

"Okay then. We've got figured out, let's go," Van Helsing said and they began to walk off.

Sonic watched them leave and sighed. He lay against a tree, thinking about how life would be different now that he was a vampire. Sure, he had these cool powers like turning into a bat, mist, controlling the weather, hypnotism and immortality but it was also upsetting because he had to drink blood in order to survive and couldn't stay awake during the day too, plus other weaknesses. Besides, what would he tell his friends and his crush, Blaze, when he got back? He didn't know. Sonic closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
